


Forelsket

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, POV Alternating, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Korra/Asami. She knew that she never wanted to let that sensation go.  Post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forelsket

Even thought it was the dead of night, Korra tiptoed into Asami's room and stood over her in the dark. Asami awoke to a curious yet perturbed face hovering above her.

"Korra…" Asami uttered sleepily. Korra suddenly jumped back, like a little kid caught staying up past bedtime.

Asami shifted slightly and then sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

"What is it, Korra?"

"I-I thought I heard a noise."

Asami turned the lantern on, the light a bit blinding, but they adjusted to it quickly. Korra was in her white shirt, blue pants, her hair was disheveled, and her eyes were red with exhaustion. It was clear as day that Korra hasn't been sleeping well lately, and Asami was sure that she knew why.

"Seriously," Asami said, "what is it?"

"Okay, I was worried about you. Even though there really is nothing wrong now, I still worry, and there are nightmares…at times."

Asami bit her lip. This visit back to Republic City was going to be hard enough without all of the reminders of what happened three years ago. Korra was strong inside and out, but memories still came back to haunt her; whenever that happened, Asami knew that she would be there for her, no matter what.

"All right," Asami told her, a reassuring smile on her face once again. "You can sleep here tonight."

Korra smiled softly, and then she took Asami's hand.

"Thank you, Asami."

As Korra climbed into her bed and fell asleep soundly next to her, Asami felt a warmth in her chest. It was what she had felt when she first fell in love with Korra. She heard that the feeling was called forelsket; she knew that she never wanted to let that sensation go.


End file.
